When Genres Collide
by jassiej256
Summary: <html><head></head>Clary is the lead guitarist and singer of the heavy rock band, The Demons. Jace is a member of the most poppy group around. What happens when their genres collide and they go on tour? *Dark themes and lemons* *Under age drinking* Sorry that my summery sucks - - Clace and the usual ships!</html>
1. Shadowhunters And Demons

**Chapter 1- Demons And Shadowhunters**

Magnus whacked the last beat in his drums and I strummed the last cord on my guitar. I whipped my fiery hair back and screamed 'thank you' into the microphone. Magnus, Simon and I bowed as applause rumbled through the crowd. We basked in the praise before walking off stage. The assistant handed me a towel and I wiped the sweat from my head. Nonchalantly, I threw the towel at the assistant and slung my electric across my back.

"Wow, good _job_ tonight demons! " I cried pulling Mags and Si into a tight hug. Our band, The Demons, just did support for the biggest pop band in history. The Shadowhunters. This was our first night on tour with them. Our Mortal Instruments tour was going around America and finishing in our home town NYC. We were completely different styles of music but some how, it fitted fine. You see our band do heavy rock and The Shadowhunters do pop.

"Hey hey Demons! Great job out there! " Jace called from down the hall. I broke away from Mags and Si before turning around.

"Dressed to please the fangirls I see. " I rolled my eyes at his outfit, or lack of one. Jace was wearing bleached skinny jeans and high top trainers. He wore a shirt which was completely undone. It exposed his toned golden chest.

"Dressed to please to rockers I see, Fire Imp" he retorted and gestured to my body. I looked self-consciously at my clothes. I wore knee high black studded boots over black leather trousers. I had a red corset on under a short sleeved snake skin black leather jacket. I had elbow high lace gloves, lots of bracelets and an intricately designed choker as my accessories. Heavy black make up caked my face and my red hair was back combed messily. I looked at Mags for help who just shrugged in his black suit. I huffed out a breath of air and Jace started chuckling. Alec and Jordan, Jace's band mates, came around the corner in similar outfits to Jace. Simon lent his base against the wall and waved at Jordan. Alec and Jordan stood on either side of Jace and Magnus, Simon and I stood opposite them.

"I had myself a little idea." Jace said imitating Simon Pegg's voice from At World's End. "We need to celebrate our first night on tour so I've got hold of some beer and we're going to have a drink later, just the six of us." At the moment, we were all crashing in the penthouse room of the most expensive hotel in Miami. Due to our fame statuses (More The Shadowhunters than ours) we got in the hotel for free. Jace's band was huge, the biggest, but ours was only the biggest in the rock industry. This tour was hopefully going to boost our popularity.

"Wow, I was half expecting you to say 'I'm going to bring back the most plastic girls here and we can all have a gang bang'" I snorted. "This is unlike you." Jace winked at me. We had all gone to school together and were all on the same music course. We never really liked each other but we weren't enemies. However, we had always had friendly banter going between us about our style.

"Shadowhunters, your on in a minute." The assistant informed the boys. Alec thanked him and the assistant scurried back over to the stage entrance.

"Break a leg boys!" I called to them as they followed the assistant. Jace, Jordan and Alec all took a microphone and walked onto the stage. I smiled at their fleeting forms and went with Magnus and Simon into the audience. I lost the boys nearly straight away when we walked into the mosh pit. I shoved my way to the front of the crowd through the thousands of screaming girls and leant against the fence.

(Italics Bold and underline= _**All**__. _**Bold=Jace **Underline=Jordan _Italics=Alec_)

"**Don't ever say you're lonely**  
><strong>Just lay your problems on me<strong>  
><strong>And I'll be waiting there for you<strong>  
><strong>The stars can be so blinding<strong>  
><strong>When you get tired of fighting<strong>  
><strong>You know the one you can look to<strong>" Jace sung into the mic. He gave adoring fans winks and blew them kisses. I rolled my eyes at him.

"When the vision you have gets blurry  
>You don't have to worry,<br>I'll be your eyes  
>It's the least I can do,<br>'Cause when I fell, you pulled me through" Jordan crooned in his sweet voice. The three boys danced around the stage before all singing the poppy chorus.

"**_So you'll know that_**  
><strong><em>I'll carry you, I'll carry you, I'll carry you<em>**  
><strong><em>So you'll know that<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll carry you, I'll carry you, I'll carry you<em>**"

_"I know it's been a long night, but now I'm here it's alright_  
><em>I'll do my walking in your shoes<em>  
><em>We'll take each step together, 'til you come back to centre<em>  
><em>You know that I know the real you<em>" Lot's of girls cry out as Alec sings. I laugh out loud at their foolishness and Jace catches my eye and smiles at me knowingly. Only me, Jace, Magnus, Jordan, Simon and Isabelle (Alec's sister and Jace's adopted sister) know that Alec is gay and is dating Magnus. The silly fangirls who think they have a chance with him!

And when the vision you have gets blurry  
><span>You don't have to worry,<span>  
>I'll be your eyes<br>_That's the least I can do,_  
><em>'Cause when I fell, you pulled me through<em>

_**So you'll know that**_  
><em><strong>I'll carry you, I'll carry you, I'll carry you<strong>_  
><em><strong>So you'll know that<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll carry you, I'll carry you, I'll carry you<strong>_

**Like you've been running for hours and can't catch your breath**  
><strong>The demons are screaming so loud in your head<strong>  
><em>You're tired, you're broken, you're cut and you're bruised<em>  
><em>When life feels too heavy – just hold on, I'll carry you<em>

I'll carry you

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**So you'll know that**_  
><em><strong>I'll carry you, I'll carry you, I'll carry you<strong>_  
><em><strong>So you'll know that<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll carry you, I'll carry you, I'll carry you<strong>_

**So you'll know that**  
><strong>I'll carry you, I'll carry you, I'll carry you<strong>  
><strong>So you'll know that<strong>  
><strong>I'll carry you, I'll carry you, I'll carry<strong> **you**"Jace sung the last verse with his eyes locked lovingly on mine. I couldn't think about what this meant because applause and screams erupted in the building. The girls behind me surged forward crushing me against the fence. I spun around quickly and growled at them giving them evils. The girls recoiled slightly before one of them screamed again.

"OMG YOUR CLARY! I LOVE YOU FIRE IMP!" The girl did our bands symbol (Making your fingers into devil horns) and I groaned. I'd had enough of this. Quickly, I hopped over the fence that separated the audience from the cameras and the stage. I flashed my ID at the security who had come over and they went away again. I leaned against the fence and looked back at Jace who was chuckling.

"My good friend Clary Fray everyone." He announced and pointed down at me. I glared at him but he laughed again and hauled me onto the stage. "Who wants to hear a little bit about my past?" He said into the mic. The girls in the audience shouted again. Jace had this thing where he wouldn't tell interviewers anything so not many of his fans know much about his life. Alec came over and ruffled my red hair and Jordan took my hand. Jace slung his arm over my shoulder and huddled me into his side.

"Ah, Clary Fray, one of our close friends and lead singer and guitarist of the band that just performed, The Demons. All you Demon fans will know her better as Fire Imp." Alec said into his own mic. You might be wondering why everyone is calling me Fire Imp. Me, Magnus and Simon all have nicknames of demons. I'm Fire Imp, Simon is Ravenor and Magnus is Speed.

"A little minx but we love her." Jordan added and my cheeks flushed.

"We have known each other since 1st grade. Our first lesson ever was music and we both went to pick up the same guitar. My hand clamped over hers. I looked up from our hands and met her emerald eyes. I picked up the acoustic guitar next to the electric we both went for and we sat and jammed together. I didn't hear her sing until third grade and wow! We were friends right threw and then something happened over that summer. On the first day at high school, she turned up looking like a little rock chick with her electric strung across her back. We weren't as close friends and we formed rival bands. This is how The Shadowhunters and The Demons were formed. When we graduated, record labels signed us both and now, here we are. On tour together. Just to think that all this happened over an electric guitar." Jace said into the mic. He turned to me and smiled at me. Why was he bringing up our childhood and being so friendly? Then he did the strangest thing. He bent down and placed a kiss on my cheek. This time I froze in complete shock and Jordan, Alec and Jace all laughed.

"You know the lyrics and chords to Jesus Of Suburbia by Green Day?" Alec whispered into my ear and I nodded stiffly. "Go along with this and you'll be fine, just a little on stage improvising. We already have a drummer and bassist so all we need is you." Alec whispered again and I could feel a grin form on my lips. Jordan had some how gotten my guitar from back stage and was now thrusting it into my arms.

"You guys ready for a little rock pop fusion?" Jace screamed into the mic and the audience cheered. Jace nodded at me and I strummed out a made up introduction to the song. I nodded at Jace and he started singing.

(Italics Bold and underline= _**All**__. _**Bold=Jace **Underline=Jordan _Italics=Alec _Normal= Clary)

"**I'm the son of rage and love**  
><strong>The Jesus of Suburbia<strong>  
><strong>From the bible of none of the above<strong>  
><strong>On a steady diet of<strong>" This is where Alec joined in. I smiled, they must have planned this because Jordan was doing a harmony.  
>"<strong><em>Soda pop and Ritalin<em>**  
><strong><em>No one ever died for my sins in hell<em>**  
><strong><em>As far as I can tell<em>**  
><strong><em>At least the ones I got away with<em>**" The boys switched so Jordan was now singing the tune.

"And there's nothing wrong with me  
><span>This is how I'm supposed to be<span>  
><span>In a land of make believe<span>  
><span>That don't believe in me<span>" All three sang the next part and I tested a harmony over the top. It worked a charm and Jace grinned at me.

"_**Get my television fix**_  
><span><em><strong>Sitting on my crucifix<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>The living room or my private womb<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>While the Mom's and Brad's are away<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>To fall in love and fall in debt<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>To alcohol and cigarettes<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>And Mary Jane<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>To keep me insane,<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>Doing someone else's cocaine<strong>_

_**And there's nothing wrong with me**_  
><span><em><strong>This is how I'm supposed to be<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>In a land of make believe<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>That don't believe in me<strong>_" My guitar changed here for the next part, city of the damned.

"**At the centre of the Earth**  
><strong>In the parking lot<strong>  
><strong>Of the 7-11 where I was taught<strong>  
><strong>The motto was just a lie<strong>" Jace sung and Alec took over.  
>"<em>It says home is where your heart is<em>  
><em>But what a shame<em>  
><em>'Cause everyone's heart<em>  
><em>Doesn't beat the same<em>  
><em>It's beating out of time<em>" Then something odd happened. Jordan took over in a new found AC/DC style voice

"City of the dead  
><span>At the end of another lost highway<span>  
><span>Signs misleading to nowhere<span>  
><span>City of the damned<span>  
><span>Lost children with dirty faces today<span>  
><span>No one really seems to care<span>" The boys all screamed the nest bit out and I lost myself in the guitar.

"_**I read the graffiti**_  
><span><em><strong>In the bathroom stall<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>Like the holy scriptures of a shopping mall<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>And so it seemed to confess<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>It didn't say much<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>But it only confirmed that<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>The centre of the earth<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>Is the end of the world<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>And I could really care less<strong>_

_**City of the dead**_  
><span><em><strong>At the end of another lost highway<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>Signs misleading to nowhere<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>City of the damned<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>Lost children with dirty faces today<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>No one really seems to care<strong>_

"**I don't care if you don't**  
><strong>I don't care if you don't<strong>  
><strong>I don't care if you don't care<strong>" Jace sang.

"I don't care if you don't  
><span>I don't care if you don't<span>  
><span>I don't care if you don't care<span>" Jordan sang

"_I don't care if you don't_  
><em>I don't care if you don't<em>  
><em>I don't care if you don't care<em>" Alec sang

"_**I don't care if you don't**_  
><span><em><strong>I don't care if you don't<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>I don't care if you don't care<strong>_" The boys sang together.

"_**I don't care**_

_**Everyone is so full of shit**_  
><span><em><strong>Born and raised by hypocrites<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>Hearts recycled but never saved<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>From the cradle to the grave<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>We are the kids of war and peace<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>From Anaheim to the middle east<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>We are the stories and disciples<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>Of the Jesus of suburbia<strong>_

_**Land of make believe**_  
><span><em><strong>And it don't believe in me<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>Land of make believe<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>And it don't believe<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>And I don't care!<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>I don't care!<strong>_

Dearly beloved are you listening?" Jace looked at me funny and I realised I had started singing along as well. I shut up embarrassed but he egged me on. The crowd joined in egging me on and I continued singing. The three boys did the 'oo-ing' in the background.  
>"I can't remember a word that you were saying<br>Are we demented or am I disturbed?  
>The space that's in between insane and insecure<p>

Oh, therapy, can you please fill the void?  
>Am I retarded or am I just overjoyed?<br>Nobody's perfect and I stand accused  
>For lack of a better word, and that's my best excuse" I let the boys take over here.<p>

"_**To live and not to breathe**_  
><span><em><strong>Is to die in tragedy<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>To run, to run away<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>To find what you believe<strong>_

_**And I leave behind**_  
><span><em><strong>This hurricane of fucking lies<strong>_

_**I lost my faith to this**_  
><span><em><strong>This town that don't exist<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>So I run, I run away<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>To the lights of masochists<strong>_

_**And I leave behind**_  
><span><em><strong>This hurricane of fucking lies<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>And I walked this line<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>A million and one fucking times<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>But not this time<strong>_

_**I don't feel any shame, I won't apologize**_  
><span><em><strong>When there ain't nowhere you can go<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>Running away from pain when you've been victimized<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>Tales from another broken home<strong>_

_**You're leaving...**_  
><span><em><strong>You're leaving...<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>You're leaving...<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>Ah you're leaving home...<strong>_ " The song finished and the crowd cheered. I smiled and put my guitar onto my back. Jace took my hand and pumped it into the air. Jordan did the same with Alec's hand and the crowd cheered more.

"Thank you!" Jace called into the mic and the cheers finally died down. "We sounded quite good as a rock band. Ever consider leaving Mags and Si and coming to The Shadowhunters? It'd be one less Demon to fight." Jace winked and I thumped him lightly in the stomach.

"That was weird. I never imagined that I'd perform with the most poppy band in the universe." I grinned. "Anyway, you guys enjoy the rest of the set." I whispered the next part to boys away from the mic "And I'll see you in a bit for our celebration." After a final wave to the crowd, I waltzed off the stage and went back to my dressing room. I chucked my guitar into it's gig bag and stripped out of my work clothes. I picked my after gig clothes from my bag and walked into the bathroom of the dressing room. I had a quick shower and teased the knots out of my hair when I got out. I pulled on some black tights and torn and studded black shorts. Roughly, I pulled my Ac/Dc top over my head and tucked it into my shorts. I put my boots and leather jacket back on before drying my hair. When I was done, I put on my black beanie and redid my make-up. I put my work clothes into my black pageboy bag and picked up my gig bag. I made my way back to the stage exit but heard no music so I went to Jace's stage door. I knocked once and waited. A couple of seconds later, Jace answered the door still in his stage clothes. He leaned against the door jamb.

"Hey Fire Imp." He smiled down at me lazily.

"Hey Golden Boy." I smile up at him.

"You did good on stage tonight. I think we should record a single together. You know, just me and you." He smiled down at me again before hastily adding "I mean only if you want to" I chuckled at him.

"I would love to Jace." His eyes raked down my face and rested on my lips. Jace started leaning into me. Once again, I froze in shock. Jace pulled back quickly and ran a hand through his hair.

"We should probably go and celebrate." Jace said in a cool tone. I shot him a tight smile before he led me down the corridor. We rounded up the others and headed back to the hotel.


	2. The Celebration

Chapter 2-The Celebration

"Simon! Put me down!" I called as I thumped his back. Simon raced down the corridor to the stairs as Jace and Jordan had taken the lift.

"Well, the whole point of this race is that we cross the finish line of our room IN PAIRS, and you weren't willing to run." Simon panted. I laughed and settled into a more comfy position on his shoulder. I swivelled around and before I dropped, I told Simon to catch. I wrapped my legs tight around his waist and my arms over his shoulders so he was now giving me a piggy back. Simon started sprinting up the stairs. After about five fights, he slowed a bit.

"Giddy up horsey!" I told him as I 'Ye Ha-ed' like a cowgirl.

"Why did they make this building FIFTY stories high!" Simon whined as he plodded up the stairs.

"Oh stop moaning, remember all the cool beer that is waiting for you at the top." I tempted him. I saw his ears prick up and he practically sprinted up the last forty flights. When we reached the top, Simon burst into the penthouse to find Magnus, Alec, Jace and Jordan lounging on the sofa each with a beer in hand.

"That's a new record for you Si, it only took you twenty two minutes and fifty seconds. Congratulations!" Jace mocked. Quickly, I hopped off of Simon's back and flopped down onto the sofa.

"Beer now." I demanded and Simon chucked me one. I caught it and unscrewed the lid with my teeth before spitting it away. I took a long guzzle and slammed it down onto the table.

"How very ladylike." It was Jace.

"I'm a rock chick, we aren't very ladylike." I replied. "So what kind of thing did you have in mind for our little celebration?"

"Well, some people have managed to find time and come out here-" I cut Jace off with a groan. "BUT, they are people you like. Izzy and Maia are coming!" Oh, not as bad as I thought it was going to be. Izzy is my girl bestie. She is Alec's sister and Jace's adopted sister. Simon's face lit up at the sound of Izzy's name. He has had this crush on her for ages but hasn't told her. Maia is Jordan's girlfriend and my other girl bestie.

"Well let's get this party started!" I called and swigged down the rest of my beer. The boys' cheered and gulped theirs.

* * *

><p>An hour later, we had each had three bottles and were lounging about the dining room. We were laughing from one of Jace's jokes when a knock came from the door. I leapt to my feet and practically sprinted over. Quickly, I flung open the door to reveal my two friends.<p>

"Clary!" They cried and pulled me into a hug.

"I've missed you guys _so _much!" I said into the hug. We broke of and I led them into the penthouse. "Beer's in the fridge ladies!" I told them. I walked over to the stereo before sticking in Ac/Dc's Iron Man 2 album.

"Ugh! Turn off the rock love" Izzy said with her head in the fridge.

"Oops, I forgot about you pop lovers." I roll my eyes and pause the disc. "Okay, what do you want to listen to then?" I questioned. My friends looked between one another before simultaneously shouting their choice.

"One Direction!"

"Smashing Pumpkins!"

"Simple Plan!"

"Skrillex!"

"Shadowhunter!"

"Glitter Warriors!"

"SHUT IT!" I cried and everyone stopped and looked at me with a slightly scared expression. "Two things. One, Jace, did you just ask to listen to your own band?" He nodded enthusiastically. "Magnus, is Glitter Warriors a thing or...?"

"Oh no, I don't think so, I just wanted to say glitter!" He replied simply, taking yet another swig of beer.

"I know, we could jam for a bit. All the instruments are set up in one of the other rooms." Simon suggested and a chorus of agreement swept through the group. We vacated into the room with the instruments. I was put on guitar and vocals, Jace on piano and vocals, Magnus on drums, Simon on bass, Jordan and Alec on vocals and Maia and Izzy were going to watch and try to harmonise. Alec turned to me.

"Play a G chord, then an E, then a C and then a F." He instructed. I repeated it and Alec started singing in a drunk voice over the top. "We don't make the pies! I have three reasons why! I don't know how. Because I'm no owl! I have no ingredients and I'm NOT your bitch!" We burst out laughing and Alec looked slightly hurt.

"I think you might be the _slightest _bit drunk Alec." Jordan patted him on the back. Alec sighed before confessing that he might be the most tiny littlest bit drunk.

"Oh! I know! Let's play never have I ever and truth or dare." Izzy squealed. I put my guitar down and pulled my chair up next to Izzy and Maia's. The boys followed my lead and we formed a circle. Jace pulled his chair up next to mine and smiled at me mischievously.

"Never Have I Ever first." Jace declared. "Rules are if you have, you take a drink. Clary, you start." We all nod.

"Okay, never have I ever taken a fan home from one of our gigs, you know what I mean." Jace and Jordan both took swigs, so did Izzy and Maia. The next three surprised me. Alec and Simon both shyly took drinks at the same time as Magnus. I felt my eyes widen. "I thought that you two would be innocent?!" I tut at them and shake my head.

"My turn! Okay. Never have I ever had sex." Maia cried. I blushed as everyone but me drunk. "Truths out!"

"Your kidding?" Jack asked and I shook my head. "A beautiful _rockstar_ hasn't lost virginity?!"

"I'm just saving myself okay?" I said defensively. Simon looked at me with an understanding look. I have only told Simon what happened in my childhood and what happened during that summer that changed everything. "I need a drink. A proper drink." I sighed and walked out into the kitchen. Angrily, I flung open the fridge door and took out three bottles. After downing two, I felt a hand clap down on my shoulder. I spun around to find him standing there. The man who I had feared since I was little. A scream escaped my lips and I scrambled back until my back hit the side.

"Clary? Are you okay?" Jace's voice brought me back to reality. It wasn't Valentine stood in front of me, it was Jace. To make sure that it wasn't another hallucination, I rubbed at my eyes fiercely. As I let out a puff of air, I collapsed against Jace's chest and he hugged me tight to him.

"You scared me. You look so much like _him_." I mumbled against his shirt. He rubbed my back.

"Who ever he is, I'm not him. You have no need to be worried." He soothed. I looked up at him and he rubbed a thumb over my cheek. I don't know why he did the next thing, but he did. Jace leaned towards me and met his lips with mine. They were so soft and warm. After my initial shock, I responded hungrily. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I allowed him entrance. This kiss was getting heated very quickly. I had my legs wrapped around his waist and hands in his hair with our lips locked. Jace carried me into his bedroom and lead my down on the immaculate bed. Jace stopped kissing me and trailed his hands down to the hem of my top. I arched my back and he whipped it over my head. I copied his movements. Jace kissed my neck while playing with the clasp on my bra. I laughed a little at his failed attempt to get it off and unclasped it for him. My bra was thrown into a corner of his room. Jace pulled back and he was now straddling my hips.

"Beautiful." He mumbled before taking a breast in each hand. A surprised gasp escaped my lips and Jace chuckled. I closed my eyes in ecstasy. He massaged them causing more moans to escape my lips. An unfamiliar wetness grew in my pants.I felt Jace's lips kiss in between my breasts and I shuddered. His hands moved down to my hips and he peppered kisses over my stomach. Suddenly, my shorts and tights were off and I was left in my under wear. Jace grinned up at me before peppering kisses on the fabric over my core. Another moan left my lips. Jace grabbed my pants between his teeth and dragged them off of me leaving me stark naked. He placed gentle kisses up my leg. My ankle. My knee. My thigh. Then his lips make contact with the soft spot of skin next to my hole.

"Mm, baby. So wet for me." He tells me before thrusting a finger inside of me. This unknown sense of something inside of me. I gasp and my back arched off of the bed. Jace's finger moved slowly in and out of me, his eyes locked on mine. He curled his finger and sent shivers up my spine. An unfamiliar curl wrenched at my stomach and I started to get worried.

"J-Jace!"

"Mm, Clary." he replied sexily.

"J-Jace! Wh-what's ha-happen-ening?" I questioned and my hips bucked.

"You are experiencing your first orgasm." he told me before lowering his lips to my vagina. He took the pearl in his mouth and sucked. The most amazing thing happened. The best sensation came over me and I cried out Jace's name. His hand was gone and Jace licked up the strange liquid that had come from me. This made me shiver again. Jace whipped his pants off revealing his massive length.

"You've got to be kidding me..." I mumbled but Jace just grinned and eased his length into me. I took a sharp intake of breath. He was so big it was painful. It felt so good to have something filling that hole in my body. I raised my hips and begged Jace to move faster. Jace pulled back slowly and slammed back into me making me scream his name. Jace groans and I feel that twist in my stomach again.

"Your so tight!" He whispers into my ear as he thrusts into me again. As he is about to send me over the edge, a warm liquid fills me. I couldn't care less about what that was and rode out my orgasm. We fell asleep with him still inside me.

**So...They had drunk sex. Was my first lemon so didn't know if it was very good. What did Jace forget to use?**


	3. The Morning After

Chapter 3- The Morning After

Something didn't feel...right. My eyes were glued closed but I just _knew _something wasn't right. The arm around my neck didn't feel like Simon's or Magnus's, why they'd be hugging me anyway I don't know. My vagina throbbed, maybe it was my time of the month. When I tried to open my eyes, I was met with a blinding light so I rolled over and buried my head in the pillow. There was a manly groan next to me which made me freeze. My brow furrowed and I raised my head. My eyes were met with the gold ones of...

"Jace?!"

"Clary?" He looked shocked. Quickly, I sat up after he removed his arm. My body felt very cold so I looked down to see why. I was naked! I let out a small shriek and gathered up the blanket to cover me.

"Why are we naked? Why are we in the same bed as each other? Why were you _hugging _me?" I asked quickly. Jace just looked at me as shocked as I was. Then I realised what happened. Out of realisation, I rested my head in my arms and was repeating one word over and over. No. I felt an arm uncurl my body and lie me back in the bed.

"Shh, Clary. It'll be alright." Jace comforted as he rubbed circles on the palm of my hand with his thumb. He pulled me into his lap and started rocking my body back and forth. " We'll just forget that this ever happened."

"How can we just forget Jace?" I asked, my voice icy cold. "We don't even know if we used protection." Jace stopped rocking my body. He mumbled a couple of curse words under his breath.

"I'm sure it's fine Clary. What's the likely-hood of you getting pregnant?" Jace was obviously meant to be a rhetorical question that was supposed to comfort. I started freaking out again.

"Pretty freaking high Jace! Look, I need to go and calm down." Jace nodded knowing what I meant. His grip loosened on my body and I quickly got down off the bed. I gathered up my clothes and chucked them on before rushing out the room

When I was back in my room, I changed into black skinny jeans, a Green Day tee and black hoody. I picked up five throwing knives and walked out my room. In the lounge, Izzy and Simon were curled up next to each other on the sofa. Alec was using Magnus as a pillow next to Simon and the others weren't in the room. I rolled my eyes and stalked out of the apartment. Quickly, I made my way out of the hotel and hailed a cab. I pulled up Google Maps on my phone and flashed the driver the address.

"Are you sure you want to go there? A pretty, young girl like you in that rough area like that?" I nodded at him and the cabby pulled out into the road. Twenty minutes later we pulled up outside the abandoned warehouse I had given him the directions to. Whilst thanking him, I handed over a couple of bills and got out the cab. I made sure that there was no one around before breaking into the building. Forcefully , I kicked the door open and slipped in. I remember the second time Jace and I met...

_FLASHBACK Clary - 7 years old_

_Dad was getting back from his business trip today and that ment two for things for me. Beatings and a surprise that he refused to tell me about.__The only way I could clear my thoughts was throwing knives, beating someone up or killing something. I decided on the first option and armed with my dad's set of knives, I made my way to my usual warehouse. Once I was inside, I stripped off my shoes and jacket. Carefully, I laid out the knives in size order by my coat. I closed my eyes. In my mind there was four attackers. I had no escape. I was surrounded. I performed a butterfly kick taking out the first and scissor kicked the second in the stomach. Next, I did what cheer leaders would call a tumble, picking up a knife as I landed a flip, and hurling it at where the third was. A manly cry made me snap my eyes open. A meter away from where the knife buried into the wall stood a blond haired boy with a sword strapped across his back._

_"Jace...?" I muttered. I walked over and pulled my knife out of the wall. Jace was still stood there in shock._

_"Clary? I'm sorry I thought this place was abandoned..." He trailed off and rubbed his neck._

_"It IS abandoned. I train here." I told him nonchalantly. "Your new here so you wouldn't know that. Why have you got a sword?" I asked._

_"Why do you have throwing knives? And why are you a badass?"_

_"Protection..." Jace looked at me sceptically. I couldn't help that Valentine brought me up that way. If I was angry or scared I resorted to violence. I rolled my eyes at him. "Fine, it's kind of like a stress relief." I admit and Jace smiled at me emphatically._

_"That is the exact same reason I have a sword. Do you want to train... Together?" I nod. " I knew there was something different about you Clary Morgenstern."_

_That night, after my beatings, my father tied me to his bed. He told me that what he was going to do would make me a real woman. He stripped off all my clothes and pinched my nipples. I'd cried out but he gagged me by stuffing his boxer shorts in my mouth. He then proceeded to thrust into me, causing me so much pain._

_FLASHBACK OVER_

The memory of this day was poisoned with what my father had done to me. He had done this to me every night until I left. Each night it would be worse and worse. The last time it happened, he had thirty friends over and they all raped me two at a time. I had lied to everyone, Simon only knew about the beatings. I was to embarrassed, to ashamed to tell anyone that I lost my virginity to my father when I was ten. I threw my knives angrily at the wall before collecting them up and heading back to the hotel.


	4. Songs, Buses And Magazines

Chapter 4

"So... We wanted to show you guys first. We've written a new song and we don't know whether to do it or not." I said awkwardly, rubbing the back of my neck. We were in the music room and my eyes kept flitting back to Jace. "We wrote this a while back but never got around to recording it. It's called Mama."

Vocals- **Bold- Clary **_Italics and Underline- Simon and Magnus_

"**Mama, we all go to hell.**  
><strong>Mama, we all go to hell.<strong>  
><strong>I'm writing this letter and wishing you well,<strong>  
><strong>Mama, we all go to hell.<strong>

**Oh, well, now,**  
><strong>Mama, we're all gonna die.<strong>  
><strong>Mama, we're all gonna die.<strong>  
><strong>Stop asking me questions, I'd hate to see you cry,<strong>  
><strong>Mama, we're all gonna die.<strong>

**And when we go don't blame us, yeah.**  
><strong>We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah.<strong>  
><strong>You made us, oh, so famous.<strong>  
><strong>We'll never let you go.<strong>  
><strong>And when you go don't return to me my love.<strong>

**Mama, we're all full of lies.**  
><strong>Mama, we're meant for the flies.<strong>  
><strong>And right now they're building a coffin your size,<strong>  
><strong>Mama, we're all full of lies.<strong>

**Well Mother, what the war did to my legs and to my tongue,**  
><strong>You should've raised a baby girl,<strong>  
><strong>I should've been a better son.<strong>  
><strong>If you could coddle the infection<strong>  
><strong>They can amputate at once.<strong>  
><strong>You should've been,<strong>  
><strong>I could have been a better son.<strong>

**And when we go don't blame us, yeah.**  
><strong>We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah.<strong>  
><strong>You made us, oh, so famous.<strong>  
><strong>We'll never let you go.<strong>

**She said: "You ain't no son of mine**  
><strong>For what you've done they're gonna find<strong>  
><strong>A place for you<strong>  
><strong>And just you mind your manners when you go.<strong>  
><strong>And when you go, don't return to me, my love."<strong>  
><strong>That's right. <strong>

**Mama, we all go to hell.**  
><strong>Mama, we all go to hell.<strong>  
><strong>It's really quite pleasant<strong>  
><strong>Except for the smell,<strong>  
><strong>Mama, we all go to hell.<strong>

_2 - 3 - 4_  
><strong><em>Mama! Mama! Mama! Ohhh!<em>**  
><strong><em>Mama! Mama! Mama! Ma...<em>**

_And if you would call me your sweetheart, _  
><span><em>I'd maybe then sing you a song<em>

**But there's shit that I've done with this fuck of a gun,**  
><strong>You would cry out your eyes all along.<strong>

_**We're damned after all.**_  
><span><em><strong>Through fortune and flame we fall.<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>And if you can stay then I'll show you the way,<strong>_  
><span><em><strong>To return from the ashes you call.<strong>_

**We all carry on** _(We all carry on)_  
><strong>When our brothers in arms are gone<strong> _(When our brothers in arms are gone)_  
><strong>So raise your glass high<strong>  
><strong>For tomorrow we die,<strong>  
><strong>And return from the ashes you call. <strong>" I finish singing and look between Izzy, Alec, Jace, Maia and Jordan. I put all my emotion from the morning into that song. "So..."

"Wow... A _bit _to early for rock for me!" Izzy said.

"I second that." Maia mumbled while yawning. I roll my eyes at them.

"Boys, you love music. Can you help? _Please?_" I asked them and Jace, Jordan and Alec all started cheering and clapping. "You like it then?" I call over the din. They reply with more cheers. I guess we'll be performing this one tonight then. When the noise died down I smiled until my eyes rested on Jace. My smile fell and Jace's expression turned from happy to hurt. I couldn't blame him for what we'd done, we were equally at fault.

"Clary..." He breathed out. Shaking my head, I turned around and unplugged my guitar from the amp. I slid it back into it's gig bag and got out my acoustic guitar.

"I'm...going to go and write a new song." I sighed. I heard a chorus of 'okay's and 'bye's as I stalked out the room. How would I stay on tour with him if I couldn't face him? I shook my head and slammed into my room. Carefully, I worked my way over to my bed, sat down and started strumming away. After some time, I started singing as well.

"**And if your heart stops beating**  
><strong>I'll be here wondering<strong>  
><strong>Did you get what you deserve?<strong>  
><strong>The ending of your life<strong>  
><strong>And if you get to heaven<strong>  
><strong>I'll be here waiting, babe<strong>  
><strong>Did you get what you deserve?<strong>  
><strong>The end, and if your life won't wait<strong>  
><strong>Then your heart can't take this<strong>

**Have you heard the news that you're dead?**  
><strong>No one ever had much nice to say<strong>  
><strong>I think they never liked you anyway<strong>  
><strong>Oh take me from the hospital bed<strong>  
><strong>Wouldn't it be grand? It ain't exactly what you planned.<strong>  
><strong>And wouldn't it be great If we were dead?<strong>  
><strong>Ohh dead.<strong>

**Tongue-tied and oh so squeamish**  
><strong>You never fell in love<strong>  
><strong>Did you get what you deserve?<strong>  
><strong>The ending of your life<strong>  
><strong>And if you* get to heaven<strong>  
><strong>I'll be here waiting, babe<strong>  
><strong>Did you get what you deserve?<strong>  
><strong>The end, and if your life won't wait<strong>  
><strong>Then your heart can't take this<strong>

**Have you heard the news that you're dead?**  
><strong>No one ever had much nice to say<strong>  
><strong>I think they never liked you anyway<strong>  
><strong>Oh take me from the hospital bed<strong>  
><strong>Wouldn't it be grand to take a pistol by the hand?<strong>  
><strong>And wouldn't it be great if we were dead?<strong>

**And in my honest observation**  
><strong>During this operation<strong>  
><strong>Found a complication in your heart<strong>  
><strong>So long, 'Cause now you've got<strong>  
><strong>Maybe just two weeks to live<strong>  
><strong>Is that the most the both of you can give?<strong>

**One, two, one two three four!**

**LA LA LA LA LA!**  
><strong>LA LA LA LA LA LA!<strong>  
><strong>LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!<strong>  
><strong>Well come on,<strong>  
><strong>LA LA LA LA LA!<strong>  
><strong>LA LA LA LA LA LA!<strong>  
><strong>LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!<strong>  
><strong>Oh motherfucker,<strong>

**If life ain't just a joke**  
><strong>Then why are we laughing?<strong>  
><strong>If life ain't just a joke<strong>  
><strong>Then why are we laughing?<strong>  
><strong>If life ain't just a joke<strong>  
><strong>Then why are we laughing?<strong>  
><strong>If life ain't just a joke<strong>  
><strong>Then why am I dead?<strong>" I laugh to myself a little. What a random song to come up with! I broke off my laughing when my door opened to reveal Jace. He was giving me a small round of applause and chuckling. Quietly, he shut the door. I put my guitar down on the bed next to me and rose to my feet.

"That was... different. A good different. You should do that one tonight. I was just coming to say that we are going in half an hour. We're all going on The Shadowhunters' bus if you wanted to join us..." Jace trailed off and I nodded at him.

"Sure. Jace, listen." I grabbed his hand and spun him back to me as he'd started walking away. "Please don't make this awkward between us. I know- I mean- Ugh!" I broke off not being able to get my words out. Jace smirked at me and nodded before walking out. I started packing all my bags and placed my knives carefully back into their sheaths inside it. I gathered my music gear that was in my room and made my way back to the music room. Once inside, I packed up my instruments. Everyone helped haul everything down the stairs and into the tour buses. I chucked my last bag into the storage below our bus when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Fire Imp!" I spun around and found my manager Sebastian standing behind me.

"Hey Seb." Next to him was The Shadowhunters' manager. "Hey Jon, you two good?" It was uncanny how similar the two looked. If Jon hadn't died his hair bright red, they would have been near identical. The other way of telling them apart was their eyes. Where as Seb's were completely black, Jon's were green. They both always wore black and both had their bottom lip pierced.

"Come on Clary, they are waiting for you." Seb said and shoved the hatch closed. I followed the managers onto the Shadowhunters' tour bus. The inside was done out in black, white and a deep sparkly blue. The sofas lined the back half of the coach. There was a bubble chair hanging from the roof of the bus that Jace was lounging in. Simon sat next to Jordan and Maia on one sofa and opposite them sat Izzy, Seb and Jon. Magnus and Alec were sat next to each other on the sofa that ran along the back wall leaving the corner for me. Next to me were Seb and Alec. I sat crossed legged on the sofa and turned down the root beer that Jace offered me from the mini fridge. I pulled out my headphones and latest issue of Kerrang. Slowly, I plugged in my headphones and started playing Band Of Skulls. I heard Simon say something about me being as unsociable as always as I thumbed through my magazine. Same old same old. I read about Slipknot's new album as the bus pulled away. Then about Smashing Pumpkins' tour. I flicked the next page and us three demons were in the middle of the page. Wait, what? I didn't know anything about this. Slamming my feat onto the floor, I brought the magazine closer to my face.

_Greatest New Rock Band! _The title read. My eyes widened with every word I read.

_The Demons are storming into the rock world with heads held high. Made up of Clary Morgenstern, Simon Lewis and Magnus Bane, the Demons are the hottest rock band at the moment. Green Day have been out sold on albums because the Demons are deemed better by almost everyone! They are an amazing band with brilliant talent- _I didn't read the rest of the article. Excitedly, I ripped out my head phones and chucked my magazine at Sebastian. He caught it and his eyes flicked down to the page.

"What's that?" I asked ginning.

"Surprise...?" I launched myself at him and wrapped my arms around him, tight. He sat there awkwardly before hugging back.

"Seb! You are amazing! I love you so so _so _much!" I shriek into his ear. I pulled back and was tapped on the shoulder. I spun around to see the others looking at me weirdly. It was Jordan who spoke up.

"I uh hate to burst your bubble but what are you so excited about?" I raised the magazine and showed them the double page spread.

"WE MADE KERRANG!" I cried. Magnus and Simon cheered and pulled Sebastian and I into a tight hug.

"You are the most awesome manager in the world." Magnus cried before adding "No offence Jon!"

"Thank you! Sebastian! I could kiss you!"

"Ew, Simon please don't." Sebastian said disgusted. We all burst out laughing.

**Another chapter! I was wondering if you guys wanted the names of the songs used in this story. If so, they are below.**

**Chapter1**

**Union J- Carry You (Yuck! Sorry, don't like pop!)**

**Green Day- Jesus Of Suburbia**

**Chapter 4**

**My Chemical Romance- Mama (AMAZING BAND! Listen to the Black Parade album! Love them!)**

**My Chemical Romance- Dead**


	5. Fans

Chapter 5

The rest of coach journey was uneventful. Simon, Magnus and I were still buzzing. We didn't stop hugging and thanking Seb for most of the time we were on the road. The tour bus pulled up at our next venue without stopping at the hotel. The bus went around to the front of the venue and parked. Crowds were gathered on either side of the entrance. They must have heard the bus because they all turned and started screaming. The Shadowhunters and the Demons, including me, moved to the window and started waving at fans. On the left side were The Shadowhunter's fans. Their faces were caked with orange and pink make-up and they were wearing slutty clothes. I rolled my eyes. Some of them looked decent and were wearing jeans and a Shadowhunters tee with no make-up, but the majority... My gaze moved over to the sea of black, red and emo clothes. They were _our _fans. The sea of our fans all had their fingers on their heads like horns. Grinning, I copied them and so did Simon and Magnus.

"So... I'm going to go and meet some of our fans. Coming?" I asked the five boys. Simon and Magnus rose to their feet while Jace, Jordan and Alec starred at us like we were crazy.

"You'll get swamped!" Alec cried.

"Unlike your fans, ours are respectful and won't swarm us because they are trying to kiss you and gain your affections." I scoff and pull on my elbow length black and white striped gloves. Then I grabbed my bag that contained all my signed drawings that I hand out to my fans. Sebastian waved us off and Jon starred at him in disbelief. The driver opened the door and the three of us clambered onto the ground. I stumbled down the bottom step and leant against the side of the tour bus to balance myself again. I smiled at our fans who were giving me concerned looks.

"As graceful as ever" Simon sarcastically said beside me. Our fans who had heard, started laughing and I joined in as I detached myself from the wall and headed over to the fence that separated us. I heard lots of 'We love you!' 'You guys are awesome!' and 'You saved my life!' as the three of us leant against the fence. My gaze wondered back over to the couch where Jace, Alec, Magnus, Izzy, Maia and our managers sat. Jace looked a little shocked but when our eyes met, his expression turned into a smirk. I faced back to our fans where Simon and Magnus had started signing autographs and answering questions. I moved away from the two of them to some other fans. In front of me was a pale girl with blue hair. She was a bit taller than me and so were her friends that she was stood with. Smiling, I put out my hand and the five of them shake it.

"Clary Morgenstern."

"We know who you are Fire Imp." We all laughed. " I'm Rose." The girl with the blue hair said. She motioned at her four friends. "That's Raven, Gerard, Red and Phoenix. We all adore your band. You make amazing music." The girl gushed. Gerard started to speak quietly, cutting Rose off.

"Your music saved me. I was so depressed. I was going to commit suicide but I listened to your music. You convinced me that there was so much more to live for. You literally saved my life" I felt sorry Gerard. I pulled him into a hug over the fence and whispered in his ear that I was glad he didn't commit suicide. That he was so much more than what they said. That he wasn't worthless. I felt him nod against my shoulder and I pulled back.

"So, you guys know that I'm a bit of an artist right? I've done a few new bits and I wanted you to see them. You know, give an opinion." I smile at their enthusiastic nods and pick out five pieces of art from my bag.

The one I handed to Rose was a picture of war. The only thing left standing was a single vibrant rose in the middle of the picture.

The one I handed to Gerard was a picture of a small girl. She was fighting off demons with two swords.

The others I handed some comic strips that I had been drawing. The five of them complimented on how good they were. Rose tried to hand hers back to me.

"What are you doing? They are yours! Keep them." The five of their faces lit up. "I expect to see you guys right up at the front." They nodded and I turned to walk to another set of fans when a shrill voice called out.

"Rumours have been going around Miss Morgenstern that your little slut ass has been fucking Jace." I froze and the fans around went silent. Simon and Magnus were oblivious to what was going on. Frowning, I spun on the spot to face the voice. A tall blond girl wearing a pink cocktail dress was stood with the Shadowhunters' fans.

"Well the rumours are wrong. Jace and I are barely friends." I scoff not letting my nerves show.

"You listen here you emo, goth freak. Stay away-" The blond bimbo was cut off with shouts of protest from behind me.

"No, you listen. She hasn't slept with Jace. She isn't a slut and we aren't freaks." Gerard shouted.

"Even if she did, we support her!" Another voice joined in. More voices joined giving me support and the girl looked a little surprised. She huffed out in annoyance and stormed away from the fence. How did the news get out? Who did he tell? I brushed them off as dumb rumours that someone made up. Quickly, I turned back to my fans and thanked them. I felt a hand clamp down on our shoulder.

"We're going in." Jace whispered into my ear, his lips brushing against it making me shiver. He nipped my earlobe and moved away, stalking into the venue. My face reddened and I clenched my fists by my sides. I smiled at my fans, gave them one last wave and followed the Shadowhunters inside with Simon and Magnus in tow. Sebastian directed us straight to our dressing room so I had no chance to go and slap Jace for pulling that little stunt. Magnus shut the door behind Simon and I and dragged us over to our costumes.

"Right, you know how our new album is based around vigilantes? We have our vigilante costumes." I groaned. I had designed us some awesome outfits for this album but I don't think that Sebastian and the stylists went with them.

"Clary, why are groaning? The outfits you designed are amazing!" Magnus gushed enthusiastically. A surprised noise escaped my mouth as he handed me a bag of clothes. I changed into them. I had designed my outfit to be a bright blue marching band style jacket, grey skinny jeans, black leather gloves and a yellow masquerade ball mask. I wore black knee high boots and gave myself pale make-up with blacked out eyes. Walking out from behind the screen, I notice Simon standing by the mirror doing his make-up.

"Si!" I called. He turned around smiling at me. He was dressed in a yellow button up shirt with a red studded leather waist coat over the top. He wore black skinny jeans and blue combat boots. Simon had straitened his hair and was doing his pale make-up. I saw Magnus coming up behind me in the mirror. I spun around and took in his outfit. Magnus had a red and yellow striped tee on underneath a red snakeskin styled blazer. Black jeans were tucked into yellow combat boots. The whole outfit was topped off with a red Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles mask strapped over his eyes.

"We look awesome!" I cried and pulled them both into a hug.

"Clary, I need to finish my make-up." Simon mumbled into my hair. I let go of them and Simon moved back to his mirror. He finished applying the white base and did the black accents that turned him into a skull. He nodded meaning that he was done and we left the room. Quickly, we made our way to the stage entrance and waited. I grabbed my guitar, Simon his bass and Magnus his drum sticks before we were ushered on stage. Screams, cheers and applause filled my ears. I made my way to the centre of the stage where the mic was.

"Hello Demons and Shadowhunters!" I shouted into the mic. "We're going to open with an all new song tonight, you guys are the first ever people to hear it!" I motion at the boys and they start the intro to Mama.


	6. The Kiss, Interview And Flashback

Chapter 6

"So raise your glass high

For tomorrow we die,

And return from the ashes you call...

A surprise party? Just for me? You shouldn't have..." I finished Mama and looked into the crowd as the stage went dark. In the darkness, I made my way over to Simon.

"What's next?" I whispered. Simon made a manly yelp next to me.

"Geez Clary! You made me jump." The stage lights came back on, revealing me laughing and a slightly shocked Simon. I made my back over to the mic and spoke into it.

"So guys, there are some very amazing people in the audience tonight." I spotted a blue head of hair in the crowd near the front. "Like Rose and Gerard and all of her friends." More cheers erupted in the crowd. "I uh just wanted to say be strong, there is so much to live for." I smile and I turned around to see Magnus and Simon smiling at me. "This is one of our older songs. It's called Come With Your Arms Raised High." This caused lots of cheers from the audience. Smiling, I counted to four and Simon, Magnus and I started singing. The song was going perfectly well. Verse then chorus another verse and chorus and then my awesome guitar solo. I pulled away from the mic and closed my eyes as my fingers worked their way over the frets. I moved about the stage and opened my eyes, stopping near Simon. I still continued to play. He stopped playing his base and slung it over his back. He made his way quickly to me and he was now stood directly in front of me. Confused I continued to play. Suddenly, his hands were cupping my face and his lips crushed against mine. After a while I kissed back but concentrated on continuing my solo. In the background, I could hear the roar of the crowd. Simon's lips weren't kind. He kissed me in a harsh way full of lust, our tongues battling for dominance. There was only four bars left until I had to start singing again so I started to pull away. Simon followed. I pulled away quickly, breaking the kiss and Simon looked at me with sadness in his eyes. I shrugged and sprinted over to the mic to sing the last chorus. I heard the base join back in. The rest of the show I performed in a slight daze. Thousands of questions ran through my mind.

I walked off stage and Jace walked past me to go on. We gave each other a silent high five as we walked past. I didn't say anything to the boys because Sebastian appeared next to us.

"You have an interview for MTV now so come on!" Sebastian told us in a bubbly voice. Simon and I groaned and our gazes met. We both burst out laughing and followed Sebastian with Magnus in tow.

* * *

><p>"And we're on in three two one. Hello and welcome to MTV. I'm your host Mikey Titan and we are here with three very special people. Please welcome The Demons!" Mikey cried and the camera zoomed out, revealing the three of us. "Hey guys, thanks for coming on the show." He grinned at us.<p>

"Thanks for having us." Simon, Magnus and I all say in unison. Mikey chuckles at us and asks us some generic questions. Stuff about the band, about us and then about the kiss. Neither me or Simon had a reply for it. Simon said something about getting me back for something.

"So, what are you guys all about? Have you got some sort of message that you are bringing for kids and everyone that listens?" Mikey questioned, thrusting the mic at us.

"We're here to save kids' lives." Magnus replied not missing a beat.

"What are you doing to save kids' lives?"

"Bringing a message." Simon said. I slapped my hand onto my forehead and we started laughing.

"The message being save kids' lives?"

"It's a rock and roll exorcism dude!" I told him. **(Virtual cookies to who ever recognises the interview this was taken from ;) ) **Once we had finished laughing, Mikey put on a more serious expression.

**"**Clary, you have said before that music had saved you. What did you mean?" Images of my father on his drunk escapades crossed my vision. I pushed them away. He can't hurt you now. I felt Simon put his hand over mine and I smiled at him before turning back to Mikey.

"When I was younger, I uh never had a very nice home life. I got depressed and couldn't find a meaning in life anymore. I went to school like any normal Tuesday but I was secretly saying my goodbyes to everyone because that night I was planning on taking my own life. Our last lesson was music. It started off like normal. Our band split from the rest of the class into a practise room along with Jace's band so we could take turns practising. Because I was getting hot I'd taken off my gloves. That's when the boys noticed my scars." I took a ragged breath and my eyes flickered to the floor, my hands subconsciously going to my wrists.

_FLASHBACK_

_I stripped my gloves and marching band style jacket off, flinging them into the corner with my bag. I went to pick up my guitar but a hand circled around my wrist. Simon loomed above me. He turned my wrist over revealing the scars. He gasped and starred at me._

_"Why?" was the only word he asked. By now the room had gone silent. Jace stopped playing the piano and Magnus had ceased whacking the drums. Jordan came over and sat me down on the piano stool. Jace put the lid down over the keys as he sat next to me. An arm slunk over my shoulder but I shrugged it off._

_"Clare...How long have you been doing this?" Simon asked quietly as he crouched in front of me. I shrugged again even though I did know. Six years today. My father's birthday when I was nine was when I started._

_"Why?" Alec asked._

_"I thought you were happy." Magnus added. Yeah, happy that my father beat my senseless, took everything from me, and raped me whenever he felt like it. I couldn't take it anymore. I broke down in front of my band mates and rival band mates. I told them the plan of what I was going to do. I told them about the day I had met Jace, leaving out the rape. I told them about how he hit me. When I was done, I bit my bottom lip and slumped down onto the floor. They spent the rest of the lesson talking me out of suicide._

_FLASHBACK OVER_

Hard to believe that that was only four years ago.

"They talked me out of it of course. I was suicidal a few months back and they saved me again." I finished.

"How comes?" Mikey questioned leaning forward.

"Valentine..." was released from jail. Tell them about how you resorted to alcohol and you hit rock bottom. Tell them how Magnus had found you slitting your wrists once more. Tell them how Simon had found you just before you were going to pull the trigger. Say how you saw it as an escape. Say how you saw it as a way to get away from everything and be set free. Say it. Tell them. Just tell them. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I shook my head slightly and Mikey moved on and started asking Simon and Magnus questions about the tour. Simon's hand never left mine as Mikey droned on. He finally closed the T.V interview and the cameras shut off. I couldn't get away fast enough.


	7. Introducing Gerard Way

**Holy shizzballs guys it has been a while. DON'T ALL SCREAM AT ME PLEASE!**

***Hides behind book***

**I'm so super sorry! I've just been having a rough time. I uh was um having issues  
><strong>

**BUT I'M OKAY NOW.**

**My friend talked me out of it and I found that there was so much to live for.**

**Anyway, you probably don't want to read this so...**

**(IMPORTANT) MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE DIDN'T HAPPEN IN THIS FANFIC BUT GERARD WAY AND FRANK IERO STILL HAD MUSIC CAREERS!**

Chapter 7

We had been lounging on the Shadowhunter's tour bus for a few hours. We had another gig here tomorrow so I didn't bother packing any equipment away properly. I had changed into my skeleton onsie and Simon had changed into his bat onsie. Magnus was sat opposite us, still in his costume, tapping out a random drum beat on his knee. My phone ringing broke the silence. Quickly, I scrambled to my feet and unplugged it from the wall. The caller I.D read Gerard Way. Smiling, I clicked the green button and put the phone to my ear.

"Hey Gee, it's been a while." a sighed quietly. I could picture him sat on his bed chewing on the end of a pencil, his red hair flopping in front of his face as he balanced the phone on his shoulder.

"CLARY!" I winced slightly at the noise he made. "It's been fucking _ages_!" After not speaking to Gerard for a while, you kind of forget how...energetic he can be.

"I know, I'm sorry to do this but can you keep it down a little I just came off stage." I chuckled.

"Oh God! I'm _so _sorry. Congratulations by the way!"

"Tha-"

"I'll keep this quick then. You, me tomorrow at the little coffee shop we used to meet at."

"How did you know that we were in New Jer-" He cut me off again.

"I was going to come to your show but Frankie wanted to keep me in. You know how he is, especially when he is ill. He is so cute! At the moment, he is nestled in a cocoon of blankets that are practically eating his short frame- OW." I could just picture Frank hitting him and that made me chuckle again. Frank was Gerard's boyfriend and they are _the _cutest couple. I introduced them when I bumped into Frank at the recording studio. Gerard and I were on our way to record a special track for his solo album and they hit it off from there.

"Okay, that's fine with me. Pick a time." I say still chuckling.

"Twelve. Bring your sketch pad. Bye Red!" And with that he hung up. Shaking my head, I put my phone back down on the table and waved off Simon's amused expression. Gerard and I met in my teenage years and I remember it like it was yesterday.

_FLASHBACK - Age 15._

_I got home after a particularly normal day of school and went straight up stairs to my room with my guitar in one hand and back pack slung over my shoulder. Father wouldn't be home until six so I had a couple of pain free hours to do what I wanted. Once I reached my room, I pushed the door open and wandered into my paint and poster covered room. Despite the fact of my abusive father, I still managed to have a normal looking bedroom. In one swift movement, I dumped my bag and pulled my guitar out of it's case. Once it was plugged into the small amp which had the volume cranked right up, I slung the strap over my shoulders. I'm so glad I could take money and earn money without father realising or else I wouldn't have my guitar, amp or black clothes. My fingers made their own way into the first bar cord of Astro Zombies by The Misfits and I happily strummed and sung._

_"Oh, all I want to know  
>All I want<em>

_With just a touch of my burning hand_  
><em>I send my astro zombies to rape the land<em>  
><em>Prime directive, exterminate<em>  
><em>The whole human race<em>  
><em>And your face drops in a pile of flesh<em>  
><em>And then your heart, heart pounds<em>  
><em>Till it pumps in death<em>  
><em>Prime directive, exterminate<em>  
><em>Whatever stands left<em>

_All I wanted to say_  
><em>And all I gotta do<em>  
><em>Who'd I do this for<em>  
><em>Hey, me or you<em>

_And all I wanted to say_  
><em>And all I gotta do<em>  
><em>Who'd I do this for<em>  
><em>Hey, me or you<em>

_Oh, all I want to know_  
><em>All I want<em>

_With just a touch of my burning hand_  
><em>I'm gonna live my life to to destroy your world<em>  
><em>Prime directive, exterminate<em>  
><em>The whole fucking race<em>

_Then your face drops in a pile of flesh_  
><em>And then your heart, heart pounds<em>  
><em>And it pumps in death<em>  
><em>Prime directive, exterminate<em>  
><em>The whole fucking place well<em>

_All I wanted to say_  
><em>And all I gotta do<em>  
><em>Who'd I do this for<em>  
><em>Hey, me or you<em>

_And all I wanted to say_  
><em>And all I gotta do<em>  
><em>Who'd I do this for<em>  
><em>Hey, me or you<em>

_Oh, all I want to know_  
><em>All I want to know<em>  
><em>All I want to know<em>  
><em>All I want oh<em>  
><em>Go!" I looked up and out of my window as I played the last verse. In the window opposite mine was a black haired boy rocking out to me playing. He hadn't noticed me watching him as I played yet because he was too busy head banging to the final few notes. Curiously, I made my way to my window and the boy turned around, blushing instantly. He opened his window and motioned for me to open mine. I did. I put my white electric down before smiling at him.<em>

_"Hello." he said with a thick Jersey accent._

_"Hi." I replied examining his features. Black haired boy had long hair to his shoulders which swept across his milky white face. Black haired boy's brown eyes were surrounded by smudges of black eyeliner. He was wearing a Smashing Pumpkins tee and a leather jacket._

_"You know the Misfits. Don't really find many kids with good music tastes nowadays." he said chuckling. The boy ran his hand through his hair and smirked at me._

_"Kid? I'm fifteen. Besides, you don't look over eighteen yourself." Which was true. He had a slightly chubby baby face which made him look like some kind of emo angel._

_"I'm twenty, also your new neighbour."_

_"Oh! I thought that you were the pervert old man that lived there a few weeks ago." I said sarcastically and Black haired boy smirked at me.  
><em>

_"I need to know your name or else I'm going to keep mentally referring to you as 'Awesome Emo Guitarist Who Has The Sass'" I rolled my eyes and swung my legs out of the window so I was sat on the ledge. _

_"Well I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours because at the moment you are Black Haired Boy. I must say, your nickname was slightly more inventive. I'm Clary" I introduced myself with a chuckle and offered him my hand. He took it._

_"Gerard. It's a pleasure to meet you Clary."_

_FLASHBACK END_

Gerard is one of my closest friends alongside Si and Mags. I loved him to pieces like I would a brother. The door of the tour bus slammed open bringing me out of my thoughts. An angry looking Jace stormed in. When I say angry I mean fuming. You could practically see the steam coming out of his ears. Jace stomped up the tour bus until he was face to face with Simon. His fist collided with Simon's nose just as Alec and Jordan rushed in.

"You BASTARD!" Jace cried and he Simon again. Si didn't retaliate he just took it. Shit.

"Jace! Stop!" Jumping to my feet I cried. But he didn't. Instinctively, I kicked his stomach and shoved him away. Jace seemed to shake off his anger then and looked in disbelief at Simon's bloody face. Quickly, I grabbed some tissues and held them onto the bleeding areas. Simon didn't move from that sat up position, leaning slightly against me.

"Why...?" Was all I could say but Jace had already gone.


End file.
